Lou Fleming
Samantha Louise "Lou" Fleming-Bartlet-Morris is Amy's older sister. At the beginning of the series she moves back home from her job in New York to help get Heartland back running again after her mother's death. She first has a new york boyfriend (Carl). She also gets together with the vet Scott Cardnoll. Eventually she meets her husband Peter online, thanks to Lisa, and starts a secret relationship with him due to knowing Jack wouldn't approve because he's a oil man, but starts to have a public relationship with him. The couple marry at the end of season 3. They move to Dubai, but she soon feels very alone in such a foreign country and grows to miss Heartland and her family. When they move back home, Lou finds out she is pregnant. She later gives birth to a baby girl, whose name is Catherine Marion Minnie "Katie" Fleming-Morris.Amy Fleming and Ty Borden deliver the baby. She later adopts a foster child named Georgina "Georgie" Crawley Flemming-Morris. Season One Dealing with the loss of her mother Lou moves back to Heartland from New York to help bring the ranch out of some financial troubles. Lou also begins dating the ranch Vet Scott Cardinal Season Seven Lou and Peter officially adopt Georgie. Maggie's Diner is up for sale. Lou fights to have Maggie's Diner turned into a heritage site, so it is not turned into a chain food store. She ends up buying the diner. An old friend of Lou's becomes the manager of the diner. Season Nine This year finds Lou juggling her responsibilities at Heartland and as an entrepreneur while facing the challenges of single motherhood. Initially Lou overcompensates, hoping to diminish the separation’s impact on her girls. But she clashes with her rebellious teenage daughter, leading to a disturbing call from Georgie’s school that threatens to tear the family apart. As Lou takes tentative steps to explore what life after marriage might look like, she dips her toe back into the dating pool with mixed results. The end of the Season sees Lou lauded for her professional accomplishments, while her personal life is again in flux. And when forced to make a tough decision about her family’s future, Lou realizes she needs to move on. Relationship Dr. Scott Cardinal - The two rekindles their romance after Lou returns from New York. After a while they break up. Constable Mark Rodriguez - After Mark brings his horse to heartland to have Amy work with him to get over his fear of water. Lou began a relationship with Mark. Just as Lou was starting to open her heart to Mark she ran into him in town kissing another girl she ended the relationship. Peter Morris - After Lisa gave Lou's email address to a friend of her friend who passed it on to her son unknowingly, the son, Peter contacted Lou on a whim of fate and Lou eventually replied to try online dating and start getting over her experiences with both Scott & Mark. Lou met Peter online. He was someone she had seen in person before they scheduled their meet up or first date. He is known as the Oil man who she went head to head with when his company Bedford Oil was drilling on Jack's property. At first Lou wasn't into dating him after she knew it was him she was emailing and he kept pushing her to try and she did but she kept their relationship a secret in the beginning. They have two daughters. Caleb odell - one time kiss Appearance Lou main2.jpg Heartlandlou.jpg Lou.jpg Loulou.jpg lou-fleming-(25-ans)_1135896-L.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Fleming Family Category:Bartlett-Fleming-Morris Family Category:Female